The Emerald Dawn
by jellylegs-88
Summary: Harry James Potter, the last of the Emerald Dawn and member of the Light Bearers - at least that's who his Aunt tells him he is when Harry returns to Privet Drive for the holidays. An ancient evil is stirring and Harry and the new generation of Light Bear
1. Waking From Dreams

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the creator and owner of all characters and settings in her Harry Potter series. All other characters and settings mentioned in the following story are mine.

* * *

A/N : Hello Readers! Some of you may be waiting for the next chapter of Transcending the Dark _but_ . . . i've run into some trouble with that plotline.I have a _huge_ case of writers block when it comes to TTD at the moment, so i'm very sorry to keep everyone waiting but my brain refuses to give me more ideas for my baby. It's so sad . . . but then this plot jumped into my head and decided to slam a hammer against my brain until i caved in and started writing it. It is a little more organized then TTD and i can see a lot further into this fics future.

But never fear! At this time i'm trying to get my head around writing the scene after Harry's daring escape from the Deatheaters in TTD. It involves a very creepy old guy and Remus absailing. Many of you are starting to get titchy at me about Sanctuary. I had a HUGE review from Saeton explaining his ideas about Sanctuary - put all my ideas to shame it did. Nice work Saeton - i'll try to get the next chap out soon. :)

Also thankyou Zaxxon if you are reading this.I never realised that fanfiction net was taking out my dividers. Thankyou for the heads up:)

One last thing before i start the story: i am currently looking for a beat for my fan fictions. preferably with experience in lengthy fics of the Potterverse variety.I will eventually be wrting a slash piece (Not this story) so if you are uncomfortable with slash i may not be the perfect person to work with. applicants must have excellant grammer and spelling because i wouldn't know grammer if it bit me on the arse. i would also like to run ideas by my beta from time to time over the fics i am writing. If you are interested in becoming my betaor know someone who is, please e-mail me. My e-mail is on my username.

Now that that's out of the way, may i present to you:

_**The Emerald Dawn**_

**Chapter One**

** Waking From Dreams**

_The harsh desert winds sent sand spraying across the hot bare earth. The sun beat down unforgivably on the barren land. The winds spoke of Kings long dead, and battles long fought. The only being in hundreds of miles was a teenage boy, who made his way slowly through the desert leading a black stallion behind him. The wind whipped at the burnoose that protected his body from the sun. Determined emerald green eyes were the only thing visible under his hood, the rest of his face masked by a bandanna pulled up over his mouth and nose, lest he choke from the sand._

_A city of white stone rose before him as he led the skittish animal closer to their destination. Quickly tethering the horse to an old and wasted tree, the boy entered the eerie calm of the city. He made his way through the old, deserted labyrinth of walkways and tiny streets, his fingers brushing against the city's inscribed walls, tracing the outline of a language long forgotten but for a few chosen by destiny._

_Finally he reached the old temple standing still and quiet in the centre of the once thriving city, now only inhabited by the spirits of those long dead. As he entered the halls of the temple he slowly lowered his hood and yanked down the bandanna, running a hand through wild raven locks to rid himself of the sand that had crept under his hood._

_A shiver ran over the youths face and he touched the hilt of the sword at his waist, as if reassuring himself that the weapon was there if he had need of it. Starting forward he made his way into the temple, footsteps echoing down the hallways where no man had set foot for over a millennia. Stopping, he carefully took a torch from the wall and cupped his hand over it for a moment, closing his eyes. He pulled his hand away quickly as the end of the torch burst into flame. Turning back to the unknown darkness of the inner temple, he continued on his way, fresh determination in his eyes . . ._

Harry awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright and gasping for breath. He swallowed as his heart rate returned slowly to normal and he ran a hand through his dark as midnight hair. Slowly he swung his legs out of bed and walked to the window, pulling back the curtain and opening it to admit the cool night air into the small and stuffy bedroom he occupied on number 4 Privit Drive.

Finally feeling somewhat normal, Harry went to his desk and rummaged through the heaps of parchment and muggle notebooks that littered both the desk and the floor. Some of the mess were letters from his friends, and homework he had slaved over for the first two weeks of the holidays. The majority of the mass of paper and parchment however, were sketch after sketch of the strange symbols that lined the walls of the city in his dreams. He didn't know why but the dreams disturbed him slightly. He would wake up after each dream with the hair on the back of his neck prickling and his body drenched in a cold sweat. And whenever he could escape the dreams of the city, he would find himself back in the Department of Mysteries in the Death Room, Sirius' voice calling to him from behind the veil . . .

'_Don't think about that._' He told himself with a shake. His eyes and mouth hardened as his vision settled on a shard of broken mirror sitting on his bedside table. Turning back to his page he began to draw feverishly, quickly, before the details of the dream were lost to him.

Finally finishing the sketch he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking out the window as the dawn began to break over the horizon. The summer so far had been an absolute nightmare. He was being watched 24 hours a day by at least two of the Order under an invisibility cloak. Of course, they had orders to have absolutely no contact with him whatsoever, and Harry was beginning to feel like a fish in a fishbowl, with nowhere to hide from prying eyes.

The Dursley's were using the strategy of ignoring him, an old favourite of theirs. If they did not acknowledge him, he simply wasn't there. As long as they acted like he didn't exist, he couldn't be mistreated, and the Order would stay away from Privit Drive. Foolproof, as Uncle Vernon liked to mutter under his bushy moustache as he read the morning paper.

The only real contact Harry had with his 'family', was at meals when he actually decided to join them, and Aunt Petunia's list of chores for him to complete each day, which he would find every morning on the kitchen bench.

Sighing to himself he rifled through the stack of parchment, a mixture of his friends letters, homework attempts and his sketching's of the strange symbols. Harry gritted his teeth as he stared at Hermiones last letter. She had been trying to get him to write to her about Sirius all summer. Harry didn't know what was worse. Hermione's attempts to get him to 'open up', or Rons much less subtle attempts to set his friend up with his little sister. Ginny seemed to be fed up with her brothers nudgings as well, as she had told Harry through great detail in several long ranting letters.

Harry could hear movement in the room next to his. Dudley seemed to be waking up. So much for peace and quiet, thought Harry before a blast of sound made the wall separating the two teenagers rooms, shake with the force of it. Harry winced. Dudley had taken up an annoying habit of blasting music from his stereo whenever he woke up. It seemed that he thought that whatever time he woke up, was the same time everyone in a four-block radius should wake up too.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were both so proud that little Duddi-kins had been showing an interest in musical culture, that there was no amount of early morning wakeup calls to the rock stylings of musical 'artists' screaming profanities, or angry complaining neighbours, that would convince them otherwise.

Harry sighed. So much for going back to bed. He pulled open a draw and dug out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. At the beginning of the summer, Harry had the Gringotts Goblins transfer a large amount of galleons into a muggle bank account. A long shopping spree had seen that his wardrobe fitted much better then it had before. Harry pulled on a pair of sneakers and laced them up.

Time to get started with the day's chores. Hell, anything was better then the never-ending guilt and sense of foreboding doom that had clouded his mind since the events in the Department of Mysteries. He gritted his teeth as he heard Dudley's door bang open and the floor quaked slightly as the abnormally large boy made his way down the stairs.

Harry glanced at the calendar by his wardrobe, before finally wrenching himself up from his bed and opening the door to his room. Only another six and a half weeks until school started again. Harry wasn't sure if he was happy to be going back to the wizarding world or not. The wizarding world was the home of everything he lived for, yet at the same time he despised it with every part of his being. Sure there he had friends, a home, family even. But at the same time there were dark lords, reporters and everyone looking for him to save the world time, after time, after time.

Still, Harry knew that he would miss his friends if he were to distance himself from the magical community, no matter what his feelings towards them at the moment had been.

Harry fingers traced the grainy pine of the banister as he descended the stairs. He could almost feel the life of the wood beneath his hands. A soft smile touched his lips before Aunt Petunia appeared at the foot of the stairs, and Harry snatched his hand away from the wood as if he'd been burned.

Aunt Petunia frowned at him. "I'm going out for brunch with Mrs McHewitt. Vernon's at work and Dudley is going to the Polkisses for the day. I've left you a list of chores on the table." She said as she pulled on a coat. She paused and turned to him, chewing her bottom lip nervously. "Make sure you finish everything by two o'clock. I need you to come with me this afternoon . . . on an errand out of town."

Harry frowned. "What is it?" he asked as Aunt Petunia fluffed her hair in the hall mirror and applied some lipstick.

She turned to him, all signs of the nervousness she had shown moments before gone. "Never you mind." She snapped. "Just make sure you wear something presentable. A nice shirt or something. And pack a small bag for both you and myself. Enough clothes for about five days. " She flapped her hand at him and opened the front door. "Be ready by two." She ordered and closed the door behind her.

Harry sighed; it was best not to ask to many questions. Something had been off about Aunt Petunia for a few weeks now. She was being almost protective of Harry. Almost fiercely so. If she went out she would demand that he would accompany her. If he left the house without saying he was going, she would be almost frantic by the time he returned. It was becoming quite confusing. Every so often he would catch her sending him strange looks, as if she were fighting some inward battle that seemed to have something to do with him. It was beginning to make him somewhat nervous. Anxious even. He had a feeling that Aunt Petunia was keeping something from him. Something that he needed to know. Found himself _wanting_ to know, almost desperately so.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry set himself to work for the day.

* * *

Remus Lupin watched as Molly Weasley berated the twins for their latest schemes. Dying Ginny's hair bright green and dusting a large amount of powdered chagrin lizard claws into Ron's underwear draw. Remus knew from personal experience that that stuff would itch for days. The werewolf chuckled to himself. Those two could give the Marauders a run for their money, and that was saying something.

Remus sighed inwardly as he watched the Weasley family. What he wouldn't give to have his own cub with him now. He let his mind wander over the possibilities of what could have been. A family and home. But Harry was what felt like half a world away. His cub, his last bit of pack. Everyone else was dead and gone now; Harry was all he had left. James, Lily, Frank, Cissa, Alice, Gabrielle, Kate, Sirius . . . all gone, in one way or another.

No longer feeling all that amused Remus got to his feet and climbed the stairs to his lodgings within the Ancient house of Black. Sirius' old rooms. He opened the door and stepped inside. Many of his old friends possessions still filled the shelves and drawers of the bedchamber. Remus hadn't had the heart to pack them all away. He slumped into a large winged backed chair in front of the empty fireplace and massaged his aching temples with his fingertips before picking up the book sitting next to an old mug of tea on the lamp table next to the chair.

He sighed and closed his eyes, remembering better, happier times. Times when war had not touched them and they were all young and innocent. He flipped through the old potions book on his knee. '_You cannot dwell on the past' _he thought to himself, bitterly. '_Dumbledore needs you to stay strong. The order needs you to stay strong. And Harry needs you to stay strong._'

Remus frowned and put the book to one side before getting up and pacing in front of the fireplace, trying to shake off all his negative thoughts. Sirius had left the house to Dumbledore and all of his possessions and wealth to both Remus and Harry. That was another thing. Harry would be sixteen in a few weeks. Coming of age to accept both his full inheritance and the responsibilities that will come with being the Potter and Black family heir. Remus hoped Harry would be all right with his new titles. He remembered with a fond smile, helping James and Sirius out with their finances and business dealings. He would be there for Harry should he need Remus' guidance.

Remus flopped down into the armchair in front of the fireplace with a sigh. Smiling, he picked up a framed photograph from the mantelpiece. It was a black and white muggle photograph of Harry, for once looking at peace and relaxed. A slight smile played around the teens lips and dark hair fell across his forehead. It had been in the room when Remus had moved in. He wondered briefly how Sirius had managed to get the picture without Harry noticing. Remus would have thought it almost impossible to get a photo of Harry, the boy avoided cameras like the plague. He smiled as he set the frame down again. Harry was finally growing into his looks. He'd filled out since this time last year, his shoulders had broadened and he'd finally grown taller. Remus smiled fondly at the photograph and wondered briefly if Harry had had a girlfriend yet. He grinned imagining Harry's face if Remus were to have _the talk _with him. He had heard the twins the other day sniggering outside Ron's bedroom as Arthur told his youngest son about the birds and the bees much to the young redheads disgust.

The smile slipped off the werewolf's face as a thought crossed his mind. What if Harry had already had sex? Of course not. Remus shook himself mentally. Of course he hadn't. Had he? Remus should have been there for him sooner then this. The boy needed a father to guide him through these years. They would be the most difficult of Harry's life. Maybe even the most difficult of Remus' as well. He had long given up on having children of his own. He didn't know how to handle a teenager other then in the classroom. But he would try. He had to. Harry was all he had left in the world.

Remus smiled. Harry would be coming back to Headquarters the next week. Dumbledore's orders. He would be able to see him then. He hadn't seen him since that night at the ministry. Remus shuddered slightly, remembering watching Sirius fall through the veil, catching Harry as he ran towards the dais screaming Sirius' name. '_She killed Sirius!_ _I'll kill her!_' Remus had believed him.

Harry was no longer the shy thirteen-year-old Remus had met on the Hogwarts Express for the first time since Lily and James had died. He had withdrawn into himself. Remus suspected that the Harry Potter Harry projected to the world was a completely different person behind the image. The werewolf doubted that even Hermione and Ron knew the real Harry. They too, had lost sight of their best friend behind the image of the saviour.

But Remus knew that behind his mask Harry was both stronger and more vulnerable then he let on. He knew he was wiser to the world then people thought. Harry was known to be the quiet observer until the time came when he was needed, when he would show a strength and leadership that rivalled Dumbledore's. There was much more to Harry then people gave him credit for. He was everything that Gryffindor stood for. Strong, courageous, brave, although at times hotheaded. Yet he also had what so many Gryffindors considered Slytherin traits. He was manipulative, cunning and downright ruthless at times. He was also a Parselmouth, a fact that only made people wary of him. Remus knew that Harry would need all of his strengths by the end of the war.

Remus sighed and slipped into thoughts of the future. Dumbledore had said not to worry, that he had been merely tired lately, but everyone knew that something was definitely wrong for the old headmaster to be this wound up. And Remus was sure it had something to do with Harry. Remus could smell the fear on the old man every time Harry's name was mentioned. One of the pros of being a werewolf. When he had confronted Albus about this, the headmaster had told him once again not to worry, that Harry was perfectly safe. But Remus was worried. He was sure that Dumbledore knew something that Voldemort was planning. Something to do with Harry.

Remus knew that the Dark Lord would not stop until Harry was dead. Of this he was certain. Harry had destroyed Voldemorts pride, a mere child stripping him of his body and powers. Not to mention yearly foiling Voldemorts schemes. And now Harry was growing in power and influence, proving himself to be an enemy not to be handled lightly. Much of the wizarding population were beginning to see him as the Dark Lords greatest enemy. Rumours of his part in the battle at the Department of Mysteries had been all over the press. As had rumours that Sirius Black had been innocent and also involved in the battle. It had been uncovered that Sirius was in fact Harry's godfather and the tales had run wild after that.

Remus sighed. He just hoped Dumbledore knew what he was doing. Harry's life was difficult enough as it was without adding more troubles. Looking at the photograph one last time he smiled slightly and shook away his fears. Harry would be here within two weeks anyway. Here he would be safe and under the watch of the Order members. They would talk then.

* * *

Harry sat in the car resting his head against the cool glass of the window. He glanced over at Aunt Petunia in the drivers seat and frowned. She was acting stranger then usual. She kept muttering under her breath and glancing nervously around the street as if waiting for someone to jump out of the bushes and run at the car screaming. Harry ignored her on the most part. They had been driving for three days, only stopping to sleep and even then only for a few hours. Every time Harry had asked where they were going she would snap at him to stop asking questions, and then continue muttering under her breath. Every now and then Harry would catch a few words.

" . . . insane, completely batty! . . . I shouldn't do this . . . damn family traditions, damn Raif, damn Lily . . ."

Harry glanced at his Aunt nervously as they sped along the deserted highway. She was acting similarly to Uncle Vernon back when Professor Dumbledore had tried to send Harry his Hogwarts letter. And despite what Aunt Petunia said about going to London, they were going in the opposite direction, something Harry had pointed out only to have his Aunt snap that it's not safe to talk yet.

Harry was completely confused and if it had been anyone but Aunt Petunia he would have thought it a Death-eater trap, but there was no way anyone could impersonate his controlling Aunt as well as this. So he sat in silence and hoped that when the Order realised he wasn't home they would send out a search party for him, as they would most likely believe that he would have the bad luck to be kidnapped by Death-eaters. Lucky for him he was instead being kidnapped by his Aunt.

Finally at dusk they reached a small town and Aunt Petunia slowed the car down as they passed the welcome sign. Welcome to Greenwich. They passed through the main street that consisted of about half a dozen shops, and continued out of the town. You are now leaving Greenwich. They continued for about half a kilometre before Aunt Petunia pulled off the main road and onto a narrow dirt track, which looked as though it hadn't been used in years. He watched his Aunt carefully as she started muttering again. Harry frowned as they stopped outside a small deserted little shack nestled between the creepy looking trees. Aunt Petunia finally stopped the car.

"Where are we?" asked Harry as he looked around with concern. He jumped as Aunt Petunia clapped a hand over his mouth. "Ssssshhhh. . ." She hissed in a whisper so low Harry could barely hear her. "The very trees will spy for her." She peeled her hand away from his mouth and opened the door. Harry stared after her in astonishment. This was just great. He was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a crazy Aunt who thought trees were out to get them. Harry had only ever known one tree that had bad intentions towards anyone and that was the Whomping Willow.

Aunt Petunia opened his door and motioned for him to hurry up. Harry got out of the car and picked up the two bags glancing around with much discomfort. He watched as Aunt Petunia opened the boot and pulled out a long black leather suitcase. Harry looked at it with interest. He hadn't noticed her putting _that_ in the car before.

The moment Aunt Petunia picked up the case a sudden harsh wind sprung up, rustling the leaves and making the gnarled old branches sway violently. Aunt Petunia slammed the trunk of the car and walked briskly up the debris-strewn pathway yelling over the wind for Harry to hurry. She placed her hand on the doorknob and Harry watched in disbelief as the handle glowed bright blue before opening with a click. The wind picked up roaring through the clearing. Harry hurried inside the house after Aunt Petunia and threw the bags aside before trying to force the door closed again as the wind fought to keep it open.

Aunt Petunia was screaming at the wind now as they both pushed with all their might against the door, battling against the force of the wind. "You_ cannot _have him Calithia!_ You cannot! _I will _not_ let you!"

Harry strained against the door. The wind was roaring in his ears and stinging his face. He could feel his feet sliding backwards slightly as the wind pushed against him. Finally scrunching his eyes up tightly he roared with every particle of his being. "_STOP!_"

Immediately the clearing dropped back to still quiet. The door slammed shut under Harry and Aunt Petunias weight. They both leant against it panting, trying to catch their breath. Harry slid down the door until he sat down hard on the floor. He glanced over at his Aunt who was sitting down shakily on the dusty old couch in the living room.

"What _the_ _hell_ was _that_!" he growled through gritted teeth.

Aunt Petunia ran a hand through her long blonde hair, which had blown free from her usual tight bun by the freak wind. "Not yet." She said quietly as she stood up. "We're still out in the open." She picked up the suitcase. "Quickly. The fireplace."

Harry glanced over at the fireplace and had the urge to run screaming out the door. An old jar of Floo-powder sat on the mantelpiece. Aunt Petunia was willingly travelling by a magical method? The world had gone mad.

He grabbed the bags and waited at the fireplace nervously as Aunt Petunia lit a handful of branches with a match she had taken from inside her coat. She threw a handful of powder into the flames making them glow green. Then taking another handful of Floo-powder she pushed Harry into the flames and squeezed in next to him. Wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling him close to her she threw the powder into the Flames and shouted, "Veridian!"

* * *

A/N : Well, what do you think? Please don't forget to review. even a few words of encouragement send me into a mad grinning frenzy!

All Beta applications are to be sent through e-mail as i would like your e-mail address to respond to. reviews don't let you do that.

Thankyou and remember all comments are welcome!

Much love, Jellylegs xXx


	2. The Light Bearers and the Shadow Queen

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the creator and owner of all characters and settings in her Harry Potter series. All other characters and settings mentioned in the following story are mine.

* * *

**_The Emerald Dawn_**

**Chapter Two **

**The Light Bearers and the Shadow Queen**

Harry finally felt himself stop spinning and he was flung out of the fireplace. Both he and Aunt Petunia landed on their feet. Just. Harry glanced around. They were in a large foyer of what looked like an old castle or manor. Orbs of light sat in niches in the walls and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling. Weapons adorned the walls of the massive room, and Harry noticed with surprise that a wizards duelling area was painted on the shinny floor. An old grand staircase was opposite a set of huge old oak doors, with intricate patterns carved into them.

"Petunia?" cried a man's voice in surprise, and Harry turned swiftly to see a man walking briskly down the staircase. He was tall with shoulder length dark hair. He wore a white shirt and black pants tucked into well-worn boots. He wore a long sleeveless robe of a deep red casually over his clothes.

Aunt Petunia walked forward. "Raif, it's good to see you. I wish the circumstances were less dire." They embraced.

"I know." Said the man called Raif. "I can't believe it's been fifteen years since I last saw you. And Alice and Lily . . ."

They broke apart still holding one another's forearms. "There will be time to grieve later." Said Petunia defiantly. "What has happened? I can feel her growing in strength at an amazing rate. Something _must_ have happened to signal such a change."

Raif nodded sadly. "Yes, something has happened. We just don't know what. I have had every resource I've access to drained trying to find out what is happening, but so far it has been useless."

Petunia nodded slowly before turning to Harry. "Harry, this is Raif Goldeneye. Raif, I'd like you to meet Harry. My nephew."

Raif turned to him slowly looking him up and down. "Lily's son." He whispered. "Green eyes. That means he's magical?" he asked turning to Petunia.

She nodded grimly. "Yes. If Calithia returns to power she won't stop until she wipes out the last of the Emerald Dawn. It does not help that he is Lily's son. She will want to settle the score with her through her son."

Raif nodded grimly. "Then you've bought him here for training. Has she realised that one of the Emerald Dawn lives?"

"Yes." Whispered Petunia. "I was careless in bringing him here. She sensed us, or more likely the sword."

"Yes, I don't doubt she would have forgotten that blade easily."

Feeling thoroughly annoyed about being spoken about as if he wasn't standing just there, Harry cleared his throat and glared as the two turned to look at him. "Can someone please tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Raif turned to Petunia. "You haven't told him?" he asked in disbelief. Petunia shifted uncomfortably. "I thought it would be best if you were here." She said looking at the floor.

Raif sighed and forced himself to smile. "Come. You need warm clothes and something hot to eat. You both look exhausted."

Harry frowned and thought of demanding to be told why they were here right now _not_ later, but thoughts of food stopped him flat. He was starving and hadn't eaten since that morning. Picking up the bags he followed Aunt Petunia and Raif up the stairs.

* * *

After being shown to a luxurious bedroom, Harry was left to change, being told to come downstairs to the library when he was ready. Harry frowned and looked around the room. A large four-poster sat in the middle of the room, nestled between two large windows whose drapes were drawn. The fire in the fireplace burned merrily and the sturdy wooden furniture gave off a sense of comfort. An open door led to a bathroom of white marble. Harry pursed his lips in annoyance. Why did Aunt Petunia bring them to a place that was so obviously magical? On the walk to his room Harry had passed several wizarding portraits. The magical glowing orbs were everywhere, and the mirror above the fireplace had told him to flatten his windblown hair when he had glanced at it earlier.

He growled in frustration and opened his bag to pull out some fresh clothes. After pulling on a shirt that was such a deep green it was almost black and a pair of clean jeans, Harry found himself wandering downstairs, hoping he was following Raif's directions correctly. He reached a pair of double doors that were partly opened, the warm glow of the fireplace shone through the doorway and low voices murmured to each other. As Harry opened the door and entered the voices came to a halt, making Harry feel as though they had been talking about him.

"Harry, take a seat." Welcomed Raif, gesturing at a comfortable looking chair. A teapot and an assortment of sandwiches and cakes were laid out on a table. Harry sat down in the offered chair, marvelling in the size of the library. '_What Hermione wouldn't give to come here!_' he thought with a small smile and took the cup of tea offered to him. He nodded his thanks to Raif and took a sip, winced slightly and added a dollop of honey to the tea. When he looked up he noticed the two others gazing at him in wonder. "What?" he demanded defensively.

Raif chuckled. "Just like Lily." He murmured softly. Harry flushed. He had never been compared to his mother before. Everyone said that it was his father he resembled, his father he had taken after in Quidditch, his father whom he matched in skill. It suddenly dawned on him, not for the first time, how little he really knew about his mother. Petunia was watching him thoughtfully.

Raif broke the silence by clearing his throat. "So Harry," he began, setting down his teacup. "Any weird dreams lately?" Harry looked up, startled.

"How do you know that?" he asked sharply.

Raif sighed. "So it has begun . . ." he murmured and stared into the fire. Petunia looked at Raif fiercely.

"How long until she awakens? Can we stop it at all? It has been twenty years, surely that should have weakened her! We may be able to destroy her – for good this time! What if –"

"Calithia cannot be destroyed. She is immortal. You know this Petunia." Raif's voice sounded dead and Harry shivered at the almost defeated sound of it. "If. . . no, _when_ she rises, it will take all of the power of the Light Bearers to stop her. And we don't have the others anymore. All we have is a new generation of children."

"But weren't we children when we faced her?" whispered Aunt Petunia desperately. "We were children and we faced destiny. We stopped her! We will again!"

Raif was suddenly on his feet. "You are a fool Petunia!" he hissed angrily. The fire cast shadows over his face making him appear dangerous and demonic. "We did not stop her with skill or power! It was luck! Nothing more then luck! If it had not been for Lilly then we would have failed and the world would have plunged into the darkness, with no one left with the power or the knowledge to stop her! Yes, we were children. That may have been the only thing that saved us. We were children so she underestimated us. She will not do that a second time. The Shadow Queen does not make the same mistake twice. She has survived for over a thousand years, beaten back each time she tried to rise up by the Light Bearers. She has had a thousand years to perfect her plans and gather the darkness to her to do her bidding. Luck will not save us this time . . ."

Harry watched, as his Aunt seemed to collapse into herself. Raif blinked and sat down. "Petunia I'm sorry, but this time we'll need a miracle." He murmured softly.

"What is going on?" asked Harry wearily. Petunia looked at him sadly. "Harry," she began softly. "I'm sorry I did not tell you of this sooner. I had hoped that what came to pass twenty years ago would be the last time the Queen walked the earth. I guess I was wrong." She looked at Raif expectantly. The man sighed.

"Harry, twenty years ago your mother was in her last year at Hogwarts. With her were Alice Knight, Narcissa Black, Kate Warren, Jack Peters, Severus Snape and myself. Petunia and Gabrielle Morgan, were both living in London at the time. We knew each other but we certainly weren't all friends. Then _she_ came."

"We did not know what was happening until it had already begun." Said Aunt Petunia with a sigh. "We did not know who we were and what power we held over everyone else. All we knew was that our families had started dying. First relatives we'd never heard of before. Then grandparents, Aunts, Uncles and cousins. Parents . . ." Petunia swallowed. "My parents had both died. Assassins had killed them that was certain. At first both Lily and myself believed it had something to do with the Dark Lord, who was terrorizing both the magical and muggle populations at the time. But it soon became clear that it was something else. We realised that our families weren't the only ones being targeted. Gabrielle Morgan was a friend from London, and Lily found a pattern at Hogwarts. However it was not until an attempt was made on Lily that we discovered what was going on.

"It was mid November when She sent her Torbix to find Lily and kill her. The attempt was a failure, but only because of the fact that Gordon intervened in time to spirit Lily and the others away from Hogwarts."

"What are Torbix? And who's Gordon?" asked Harry with a frown. Raif glared at the flames in the fireplace.

"The Torbix are Calithia's minions. Much like Death-eaters only fiercely loyal and not human." He paused and frowned. "Well, I guess they were once human, but immortals tend to become less and less human through the centuries. Immortal may not even be the proper name for them. They can die, just not of old age or sickness. Arrows work rather well, as does anything sharp and pointy, and sometimes fire. You will learn all of this later, just as we did."

"Gordon was the last of the Light Bearers from the last time She threatened the world. He bought us together and taught us everything we needed to know about the Shadow Queen and our destiny to stop Her at all costs. If She is given free reign over the world and returns to her full power . . ." Petunia trailed off and shuddered, pulling her coat closer around her body.

"It will not happen Petunia." Declared Raif stubbornly. "We will not allow it. We will never let Her get that far. To allow it would be to let this world sink into the chaos of Her reign."

"Anyway, Gordon taught us to fight Her and we fought. We lost battles, won battles. Finally nearly a year after the assassination attempt on Lily, we penetrated the Tower of Shadow, Calithia's stronghold. The fight was fierce, but we prevailed. Lily saved us all. Calithia was about to open the Chest when Lily finally reached her. They fought, and Lily won. She drove her sword straight through Her body. The Torbix were sucked back into the earth and we won. Afterwards the Chest was hidden somewhere only Gordon knew of.

"We tried to destroy Her body but nothing worked, fire, magic, sword. Nothing. So we placed her body in a tomb deep in Egypt and sealed it shut with as many spells we could think of and guarded it with the greatest warriors we could find."

"But it was not to last." Sighed Raif. "The earth is trembling again as She strengthens. Now the others are gone except for myself, your Aunt, Narcissa and Severus. Your mother died a few years after defeating the Shadow Queen. At first we could not believe it. How could Lily Evens have been killed? She was the defeater of Calithia. But when we heard of the spell she worked moments before her death to save you, we knew she had sacrificed herself as a blood offering. Kate's whereabouts are unknown. She became an Auror not long after finishing Hogwarts but after she left for Spain on her first mission, we never heard of her again. Alice and her husband Frank are both better off dead then what happened to them. And Gabrielle died from cancer ten years ago."

"Raif, what have your guards got to say of this? I thought they were watching over Her tomb?"

Raif looked suddenly weary. "They're dead. I hadn't heard from them in over five days, so I travelled into Egypt to try and contact them. When I arrived . . . it was a blood bath. The dead were everywhere and the tomb had been opened. From the outside."

"Treachery." Whispered Petunia.

Raif shook his head. "No. There is a jinx on all those guards that serve me. If they betray me I will know instantly. We were not betrayed. We were discovered. Hunted you might say."

"By who?" asked Harry as he watched the shadows on the older mans face flicker in the firelight.

"I do not know." Sighed Raif. "All I know that it was a magical attack. Foreign spell residue was everywhere. And there was quite a lot of the Black magics used."

"You mean Dark Curses?" frowned Harry.

Raif shook his head. "Dark magic is a term used by the government to label spells and rituals that are not safe to cast unless the caster is of considerable power. Black magic is truly evil magic worked by someone with malicious intent. Whoever ambushed my men knew what they were doing."

"And Calithia?" asked Petunia.

"Has been taken, though she has not awakened yet."

"How do you know she isn't awake yet?" asked Harry.

The two adults shared a glance. "We will know when she awakens. Everyone will know."

Harry frowned. "Hold on. If this is such a big deal how come I've never heard of it before? The way you speak of Her makes Her sound just as bad as Voldemort."

At this statement both adults jumped to there feet.

"Voldemort! Of course! How could I have not have guessed?" Raif strode across the room to a large table set in the centre of the room. On the table were three crystal orbs, each the size of a Quaffle. Raif began moving them about on the surface of the table until they each sat as the point of a triangle. He threw a pouch at Petunia, who quickly undid it and began throwing pinches of it into the air above the triangle, speaking a word in a language Harry found familiar each time she did so.

Harry watched as the air inside the triangle became murky and changed. Through the murky haze he could just make out a room of some kind. There were figures moving about the room. Tiny bursts of sound could be heard at odd moments. He looked at Raif questioningly.

"Viewing Orbs." The man said softly not taking his eyes off the picture. "The only set left in existence. It would work much better if we had something personal to tie the image to the Dark Lord. Some hair, or even something he touched recently. Blood works best. It would bring the image into sharper focus and we would be getting better sound."

Harry looked up. "Blood? You need Voldemorts blood?"

Raif nodded. "Blood would be the best way we could get a lock on what Voldemorts doing, but since we don't have any this will have to do."

Harry reached behind himself and unsheathed a dagger from the small of his back. Raif let out a small yell of surprise as Harry took the blade and slashed it across his palm, wincing in pain. Before the two shocked adults could say anything Harry grabbed hold of the top of the closest orb with his injured hand. There was a bright white flash as the blood made contact with the orb, before there was a rushing sound and the image came into focus, noise blasting there senses.

Raif was looking at him in amazement. "How did you . . ."

"You wanted Voldemorts blood, you've got it. Now do what you have to. I'll explain it all later."

Petunia watched her nephew fearfully for a moment before turning her gaze to the table. The space inside the triangle made from the orbs showed a large room. There were sharp yells and orders barked around them. Harry's eyes rested on a large block of stone in the centre of the room of Death-eaters. A woman rested on the stone bed. Black hair flared out around her head, and robes of reddish black clothed her figure. There was a blood red ruby on a chain around her neck, nestled between her breasts. What looked like chain mail was just visible through her robes.

Harry frowned and glanced at the two adults each standing at a point of the triangle. Both jaws were set and eyes watched the woman with something akin to fear. He looked back at the scene before him. The look on his Aunts face was one he had never seen before. It was one he never wanted to see again. He started as a familiar tall, black robed figure entered the scene. Death-Eaters scrambled out of his way bowing to their Master.

"Voldemort," whispered Harry.

Raif nodded. "So we were right. It is he. He is a fool to do this. There is no way he could possibly control Her."

"Control her?" asked Harry frowning at the older man. "Why would he want that?"

Raif sighed. "Calithia created her own army of Torbix and other dark creatures many centuries ago. Voldemort wants control of that army, mark my words he desires her power and believes she will grant him that power in thanks for saving her from eternity locked in her tomb."

Harry watched as the Dark Lord bent over the woman lying on the black of stone and caressed her face with long skeletal fingers. "Soon, my Queen," he hissed, red eyes ablaze. "Soon you will awaken and we will conquer this land together."

Harry was beginning to feel rather faint. He looked down at his injured hand to see blood beginning to pool over the orb and onto the table below. He frowned. It was rather a lot of blood. Petunia looked at him a moment later and gasped. "Raif we've seen enough! He's losing to much blood."

Raif looked at the bloody table and cursed. "Harry let go. We've seen enough for today. We can always look again." He walked around the table and took Harry's hand, prying it from the orb. The image began to fade quickly. Harry heard Voldemort's voice for the last time before he passed out. "Just wait until the full moon . . ."

* * *

Hello readers! I hope you are enjoying my story – it would mean a lot if you leave a review to make me do my happy dance! I like to hear what people think of my work. So please review!_

* * *

Responses!_

**bandqsecurtiyaw:** glad to hear it! Thanks for the review and make sure you stick around.

**BlurryFuture:** huh . . . okay . . . that was a bit strange. Thanks for the love though! I hope you keep reading 

**Chaseme720:** babe I love you! You always make me smile! I'm still working on TTD but it's coming along very slowly. I'll try to get the next chap out soon. Promise! Hmmmm . . .. I'll consider your request . . . . kisses!

**The Best witch of all:** thanks so much; I'm glad you're enjoying my work!

* * *

Coming next on The Emerald Dawn . . . .

**Petunia's Story.**


	3. Petunia

A/N: I'm so sorry it took this long to get out! I've had exams and last minute assignments due in before the start of the new semester so I've been super busy! On a better note can anyone say Woohoo! Less then three weeks until Half Blood Prince is released! Very exciting news! 

The new chap should be out a lot faster then this one since I've got a lot more time on my hands. It's already been written, I just need to send it off to my NEW BETA for editing. With that, I give much thanks to my new beta, Nancy in Chicago. Thankyou Nancy, you're an absolute gem!

Well enough of all that, Responses to Reviews are at the bottom of the chapter. Have fun and enjoy!

**The Emerald Dawn**

**Chapter Three**

**Petunia's Story**

Remus Lupin watched as Dumbledore sat down shakily at the head of the table. "Are you certain he is gone?" the old man asked.

Alastar Moody nodded grimly. "Yes Albus. Potter is gone. We searched the whole property and questioned the Muggles. Dursley got home from work four nights ago and found his wife and nephew missing. He contacted the police as well. They haven't found any trace of them yet."

Remus felt despair well up inside his chest. Harry.

The three men were sitting in the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place along with Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall. Even in the warm weather, a fire crackled merrily in the grate of the fireplace. Remus swallowed hard and looked up at Dumbledore who looked to be at a loss for words.

"Is there any evidence of a struggle at all, Alastar?" he finally whispered. Mad-eye shook his head.

"Everything was in perfect order. Dursley even reported that Potter had finished his chores and that some of his wife's clothes were missing, as was a suitcase. It seems as though the wife left the fat prick. Only question is why would she take Potter with her but not her own son?"

"Why indeed . . ." murmured Dumbledore. He stared at the wall for a moment before looking up to meet Moody's good eye. "This cannot be allowed known to the public. Fudge cannot hear of this – he would cause a nationwide panic. Call Kingsley and have him meet with me as soon as possible. We must start a search for young Harry immediately. Have all of Harry's belongings bought here in the meantime. It will not do to have Muggle police searching through a trunk full of spell books and potions."

"Of course Headmaster." Moody paused for a second before reaching into the pocket of his robe and pulling out a vast collection of parchment. "Albus, when we were searching through the boy's room we came up with these."

He placed the papers on the table before the others. Each reached out to take a leaf of it. Remus stared at the page in confusion. Every inch of it was covered in sketching and notes that made little sense to him. Strange symbols covered the pages of the first six sheets. Notes were written haphazardly in corners and margins.

_Sand. Desert. Incredible heat – Egypt perhaps? _

_What does it mean?_

_It's so familiar – why can't I remember?_

_Where is it?_

_Scar hurts, bleeding, the visions keep coming. He's happy. What's made Him so happy?_

_The temple – the city of stone – why am I seeing this?_

_WHAT DOES IT MEAN?_

Drawings of an ancient city covered yet more pages. The strange symbols were burned onto every page. Newspaper clippings cut out of the Daily Prophet spoke of Voldemort's return and of a few attacks that had occurred in the last few weeks.

_The symbols they're a language I'm sure of it – can't find what they mean though. _

_Ancient, powerful – very old – how do I know this?_

_Pain. Blood. _

_Happy – really happy. _

_WHAT DOES IT MEAN?_

_What's happening to me?_

_The dreams keep coming. _

_Feels dark – evil is coming._

_WHAT DOES IT MEAN?_

Dumbledore was staring at the last page. Two great eyes stared back up at him. They expressed such hatred and malevolence that the old man looked physically disturbed by it and set it back down on the table.

Moody sat down in the empty chair in front of him and sighed. "That's only some of it – the kid has notebooks full of it."

Remus put the sheaves of parchment down and looked across the table at his old head of house. Minerva had a hand covering her mouth as she read a page of Harry's ramblings. She swallowed hard in distress and pushed the pages away from her.

"What has happened to him?" she whispered. "He sounds – "

"He's not insane," muttered Snape as he stared at the parchment with wide eyes. Remus looked at him in shock. Snape looked – afraid.

"Not insane." He whispered still staring at the papers. "It all makes sense now. Lily's son – of course. He would be one of the first to sense it . . . the earth has been trembling for over a week. She must be strengthening. . . Merlin save us."

Remus shared a glance with Mad-eye who looked just as out of the loop as he felt. "Severus?" he inquired softly.

His voice seemed to pull the shocked Potions Master from his ramblings. He jerked his head up and met the other man's questioning eyes.

"I must go." He announced standing up quickly and stumbling backwards with none of his usual grace. He grabbed a handful of Harry's sketches and stuffed them inside his robes. "I must see if my suspicion is correct . . . I must make sure." He searched through more of the parchment.

"The Dark Lord is happy – that means . . . oh gods I must warn them – I must prepare. The Light Bearers, the new generation. I must find them before it's too late . . ." he looked up and met Dumbledore's shocked blue eyes. "Headmaster, I will be unreachable for some time – Good day."

Remus watched as he swept out the room. He heard the portrait of Mrs Black begin to wail, as the front door opened and then slammed shut. It was many moments before any of them moved.

Mad-eye prodded the papers suspiciously before growling, "I hope it's not contagious."

o

o

o

Harry awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed. He sat gasping for breath in the middle of the large bed, his eyes darting around anxiously, and heart pounding in his chest. The city had loomed before him again last night. Harry didn't know what was so frightening about the dreams but every time he awoke from one, he was left feeling dreadfully afraid and alone.

Harry sighed in frustration and buried his face in his hands. He rubbed his temples trying to ease the pounding headache that had already started. It took him a moment to realise that one of his hands was bandaged. Frowning he stared at it until he remembered the previous night.

"Bollocks." He muttered as he flopped back down into his pillows and closed his eyes tightly. How could he forget? His mad Aunt had kidnapped him and taken him to some strange castle to train to fight a darkness greater then Voldemort ever would be. He already had one Dark Lord too many to deal with! When did he suddenly become the person everyone turned to when there was trouble brewing?

Harry groaned and rubbed his forehead before opening his eyes again. Calithia the Shadow Queen. Armies of dark creatures and immortals. When did life get so complicated? Harry rolled onto his side and looked around the room. The tittering of the birds was muffled by the heavy drapes covering the two windows and the only light in the room came from a crack in them. He became aware of a large trunk next to the bathroom and he frowned. That hadn't been there last night. Had it? Harry slipped out of the warmth of his bed and noticed for the first time that he was only wearing boxers. That meant someone had stripped him last night. He groaned in embarrassment. Merlin, what was he an invalid?

Crossing the room to the trunk, he knelt next to it and ran a hand over the top. It was old but sturdy. It looked like it would last centuries of wear and tear before becoming too shabby and aged to use. A large padlock kept it locked tight. Harry frowned and tugged at the lock half-heartedly. It didn't budge.

He sighed and got to his feet walking over to the window and opening the drapes. Harry squinted as the sunlight filled the room and blinked hard trying to focus in the bright daylight. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked out across the grounds. His lips parted in a soft, "oh," and he stared in awe at the beauty before him.

The castle seemed to be in a valley. Mountains rose to tower over the earth for as far as Harry could see, blocking the horizon. Everything was beautiful and green. His room seemed to be on the fourth floor and it took him a moment to realise that the window was actually a French door leading out to a stone balcony. He turned the handle and opened it, stepping outside into the crisp morning air. The balcony was quite large and flowering vines curled up over the stone balustrade. The air smelled sweet with flower blossoms and Harry gazed out over the rolling lawns and gardens that seemed to stretch on forever. A large lake was to the far right of the view from the balcony, and Harry could see a little jetty reaching out from the sandy shore. The waters were sparkling and water birds were floating across the surface. Harry could make out a black swan swimming in the shallows. His eyes were drawn to a sudden movement not far from the lake and he smiled as he saw several wild horses frolicking beneath the blossoming cherry trees that hung their laden branches over the water, casting pink flowers onto the surface of the lake. Below him, there was a large courtyard containing a fountain with stone benches around it. A jet of water was sprouting into the air from the fountain and rainbows danced through the spray of water in the morning sun. Flowers and trees were everywhere softening the harsh stone of the castle by crawling up the walls and blossoming in beautiful pinks and lilacs, oranges and reds. Harry spied an old stable a few hundred yards away from the courtyard and craned his neck to see if it was in use. His assumptions proved correct when an old groomsman walked out carrying tack over his left shoulder. Everything was wild and beautiful nothing like he would imagine a training facility to be.

"Will Master be having breakfast now sir?" came a squeak from behind him and Harry jumped and spun around to see a small house elf wearing a toga style tea towel. The tiny creature looked absolutely delighted to see him and it was grinning from ear to floppy ear. "Yassie has made blueberry pancakes for masters' and miss' breakfast sir. You is the first young one Yassie has been seeing for long time sir! Yassie has made pancakes and pumpkin juice for young master!" she scrambled back inside and threw open Harry's wardrobe. "Yassie is finding young master something to wear sir! You has very pretty eyes sir if Yassie is not too bold sayings so!"

Harry stepped back inside starring at the house elf in amazement. The cupboard was bare except for the few clothes Harry had bought with him and Yassie frowned at them. "This is not doing well sir." She said and closed the door to the cupboard. She clicked her fingers and the cupboard shook slightly. When next she opened it, the wardrobe was full to the bursting with robes and Muggle clothes. "Much better young Master!" with that she grabbed Harry's arm and bounced into the bathroom dragging Harry with her. Harry saw that a tub filled with water and bubbles. "Young Master bathes now while Yassie cleans sir's room. Yassie will bring sir some clothes when sir is done!" suddenly she grabbed him round the knees in a tight hug and looked up at him with huge eyes shinning with tears. "Yassie is so happy Miss Lily's son is returning to us!" and with that she bounded out the door shutting it behind her.

Harry stood in the bathroom staring at the door in confusion as he scratched his head. What the bloody hell? Shrugging he slipped off his boxers and climbed into the tub. He could hear Yassie in the next room singing to herself as she worked. She was very . . . enthusiastic. Harry thought that would probably be the best word for her.

Fifteen minutes later, he had wrapped a towel around his waist and was turning to go back to his room when he almost tripped over a large pile of clothes with ears. Well that's what it looked like at first glance. The only part of Yassie that Harry could see were her ears, since the pile of clothes she was holding was so large.

"Yassie, you scared me. Here let me help you with that." He took the pile of clothes from her with a smile that faded when he saw that she had tears rolling down her face. "Yassie what's wrong?"

"Young Master is so kind to Yassie even when Yassie scares sir. Yassie is so happy to have young Master at Veridian sir!"

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks Yassie. Er . . . can I get dressed now?"

"Of course young Master, sir! Yassie will wait for young Master outside. Yassie has made blueberry pancakes for breakfast sir. Yassie hopes you like them young Master!"

"I'm sure I will Yassie. Thanks for the clothes."

"Young Master is so kind . . .," she murmured blushing as she left the room. Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement and began dressing.

By the time Yassie had led Harry downstairs for breakfast Harry was starving. He followed the little elf as she led him through the halls to a small-enclosed garden. A long table, big enough for twenty people, laden with food stood in the centre of the courtyard and flowing vines covered the glass roof of the garden. Raif and Petunia sat at the table drinking tea and talking quietly.

Yassie grinned widely when she saw them and dragged Harry forward. "Young Master is here sir and Lady."

Raif smiled. "Thank you Yassie, you can go now." Yassie left with a happy smile. "Harry come sit down. Eat, drink. Yassie's made pancakes."

"Yeah, I heard." Harry smiled and sat down taking the cup of tea that Aunt Petunia gave him. "Thank you."

He reached for the honey on the table but Petunia stopped him. "I've already added some."

Harry blinked in surprise as his Aunt took another bite of her food. Frowning he took an apprehensive sip of his tea and was surprised at the sweet taste. He glanced at his Aunt again as she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. "Too sweet?" she asked.

"Er – no. No it's good . . . Thank you."

Raif watched the exchange with a confused frown. Things seemed very strange between Petunia and her nephew. Storing the episode away for further thought he smiled at Harry and folded the Daily Prophet putting it aside. "I thought we could discuss any questions you have before we start you off. How's your hand by the way?" Raif chastised himself for forgetting his young charge's injured hand from the previous night.

Harry shrugged. "It's fine. It'll heal in a few days." He put his teacup down and toyed with the bandage. "I do have a few questions about the other night though."

Raif nodded. "I would have been surprised if you didn't. What would you like to know?"

Harry met the older man's eyes. "Calithia, she's definitely immortal? There is no way to kill her?"

Raif nodded. "Our people have been searching for ways to destroy her for over a thousand years. There is no known way to destroy her. Even when She has been slumbering, we have not stopped our search. I have dedicated my life to finding her weaknesses as hundreds before me have. All without avail, I fear there is no way. It's impossible."

Harry nodded, but his eyes shined with defiance. Raif silently approved. This young man would never stop until he reached his goals. "You mentioned a chest last night. What did you mean by that?"

Raif sipped from his tea before answering. "The Chest of Souls. It came into being the first time Calithia was defeated. The eight clans used their combined strength to tear her stolen powers from her. They were stored inside a chest created for that purpose by the leaders of the clans and hidden away deep in the earth. Calithia searched for it for hundreds of years until she found where it was. The Light Bearers drove her back from it though and found a new hiding place for it. She did not get her hands on it again until twenty years ago when she seized it and took it to her stronghold. Your mother managed to stop her before She could complete the ritual that would restore Her full power. It was a very close thing. Afterwards, Gordon, our mentor from the previous Light Bearers, he took the Chest away and hid it somewhere no one could ever come across. He was the only one to know of its whereabouts and he died shortly after."

"So you don't know where it is?" asked Harry with a frown.

"We have no clue. The only thing Gordon told us was a riddle.

_The Chest of Souls lies beyond the horizon of the new dawn_

_Into the forest where the Oaths of the fathers were sworn._

_Blood shall guide you through the place where shadows creep, _

_Past the dragons lair and into the deep. _

_The stars will mark the journey and lead you to light,_

_Where the sun shall shine bright in the darkness of night._

_And lead you to the Cavern where lost souls sleep_

_There you will find what the Shadow Queen seeks._

"We don't know what he meant by it, but he said it would all become clear when we needed to know of the resting place of the Chest."

Harry nodded. "Beyond the horizon of the new dawn . . . Alright. . . I have absolutely no clue."

Raif nodded. "You see our dilemma. Gordon made his clue so that it would only become apparent when there is a need of the utmost importance to find the Chest. Until then all we can do is wait for Calithia to make her move."

Harry sighed. "Why did you pick me?" he asked looking at his Aunt. Her eyes widened slightly but other then that she gave him no sign of alarm at his question. "Why would you bring me here after swearing off magic forever? Why have you never told me of this before?"

Raif watched the exchange with a confused frown. Petunia sighed and placed her teacup back into its saucer carefully. "I never expected you to be called to the Light Bearers so soon child. Harry. Twenty years ago, after we had laid the battle against Calithia aside and continued with our lives . . . you must understand that I lost everything in that war. My entire family, except for Lily, was murdered. Magic had done that. I wanted nothing more then to climb into a hole and stay there. Safe. Protected." Petunia sighed. "Everyone had gone their separate ways. Lily went back to Hogwarts and completed her NEWT's. She dived into a career as an Experimental Spell Crafter at the ministry, excelling in Charm work, and joined the Order of the Phoenix to help in the continuing war against the 'Dark Lord,' Voldemort. She had been seeing your father for some time and it wasn't long before he asked her to marry him. She died not long after her twenty-first birthday.

"Alice began training for a Healers degree at Saint Mungo's University for Magical Medicine, she too joined the Order, and soon married a young Auror named Frank Longbottom. She was tortured into insanity by the Dark Lord's followers along with her husband. She now resides in the hospital she worked in, in the closed ward. They would both be better off dead then in the state of limbo they're in now.

"Severus quickly rose in the ranks as a Potions apprentice becoming a Master by the time he was twenty-one. He became world renowned after inventing several potions that work to battle against the effects of Vampire and Werewolf bites. I believe he now teaches at Dumbledore's school.

"Kate enrolled at the Auror Academy as soon as she left Hogwarts. The moment she was deemed qualified by her instructors she left for Spain on her first solo mission. She was so eager to make a difference in the world, a true free spirit. I believe she was romantically involved with one of your mother's friends before she went missing.

"Jack Peters was a noted seer who scoffed at the inner eye ironically enough. He travelled around the world after Calithia's defeat and was last seen in America before disappearing underground. It's believed he is involved in the Vampire war going on over those parts now. He was a true warrior always looking for a just cause to fight for.

"Cissa quickly married a wealthy young businessman and eagerly settled into the role of beautiful caring wife and loving mother. She is now a busy socialite who is responsible for one of the greatest spy networks in Europe, perhaps the world. All without her rich husband's knowledge, of course.

"Gabrielle opened a youth centre not long after we all left Veridian. She welcomed all with open arms. Runaways, orphans, street urchins – whether they were magical or not – all found a way to her safe haven. Sometimes I wonder if maybe you would have been happier with her . . ."

She cast her eyes down and ran a hand over her hair. "I stayed on at Veridian with Raif for nearly a year. I had nowhere else to go, and no desire to go elsewhere. Finally, Raif convinced me to leave. I was wasting my life hiding behind the walls of the castle that had protected me for so long. So, I left – went to stay with Gabrielle for a while. We were still regular corespondents and had remained close friends. Soon I met Vernon and by the time I turned twenty-three, we were married. Less then a year, later your parents married. It wasn't long until both Lily and I became pregnant."

She smiled softly as she stared vaguely at the far wall.

"We were both so happy. Then another attempt was made on Lily's life, this time by Voldemort who was desperate to kill every woman who had fallen pregnant in October or November. She barely escaped with her life. I was distraught – terrified. She was all I had left of my family. My parents and all my other relatives had been killed years ago. I went to see her to try to convince her to leave her husband and hide in the Muggle world with me. Or at least to – to have an abortion and rid herself of the Dark Lord's attention."

Harry's lips parted soundlessly and he swallowed hard. His Aunt's hands shook slightly as she clasped them in front of her and straightened her back. Her lips were a thin line and her eyes were hard. Harry had no doubts that the woman would have made the request to her sister. She would have had him aborted, still would have if she could go back and somehow convince Lily Potter to do it.

"She was very angry. Asked me if I would kill the baby I was carrying on the off chance that Voldemort would stop coming after me. We both yelled and screamed and when I left there that night I swore that I would never speak to her again. And I never did. We never saw hide nor hair of each other except for a letter to each other telling of the birth of our sons.

"The next time I saw anything of her was the morning I opened the door to find you on the doorstep. As soon as I saw you, I realised what had happened to her. I knew what had happened to my little sister. Magic killed her, just as magic killed everyone else. When I took you in Harry, I promised myself that you would never step foot inside that school. That you would never know the truth of what your parents had been. I was devastated when I saw that your eyes were green. You were the next of the Emerald Dawn and that meant you had the magic in you. Vernon wanted you gone. He didn't want death to come to our door as it had come to my sister's. He had never liked magic, said it was unnatural and unholy. He said the only way to get rid of the curse – the magic – was to squash it out of you. For a while, we thought we had succeeded. That is until strange things began happening around you. Vernon raged for days after you levitated yourself when you couldn't reach a shelf once. We tried everything we could think of to get rid of the magic but it only grew.

"It was then that I made a final promise to myself. If you were truly destined to be the next Light Bearer then I would make you strong. The things that the Light Bearers from my time were forced to see and endure were . . ." She shook her head grimly and looked into Harry's eyes for the first time. "We were not prepared for the suffering and pain that the war bought with it. I swore that when the time came that _you_ would be. And I have almost fulfilled that promise in its entirety.

"When the first letter came from Hogwarts we tried one last time to keep them away, we ignored it and finally fled when things got to be too much." Petunia placed her hands in her lap and stared at the opposite wall woodenly. "Then they found us and took you away. We had failed. The one thing we had promised ourselves never to allow to happen. By the time that you returned a year later there was no denying that you were a wizard. I had not been able to rid my family of the curse of the Emerald Dawn. I was unable to scrub the taint of magic from our bloodline but I had succeeded in making you everything you could possibly be. You were strong, brave, quick witted, loyal, astute and talented. You had a determination to survive that I knew would serve you well in the years to come.

"You have excelled in every task put before you. Dumbledore wrote to me every year telling me of the hardships and trials you had faced. Meeting your parents' murderer at eleven and stopping him from coming back to power showed me that you had great emotional strength. Slaying a basilisk at twelve was all the evidence I needed that you were becoming physically powerful. Moreover, your producing a Patronus Charm at thirteen was when I realised that your magic was growing more powerful with each passing day. I was . . . proud . . . to have raised such a young man the day I received Albus' letter telling of the events of the Triwizard tournament. He neglected to inform me however, that the Dark Lord returned to power. Only that you had been kidnapped, tortured and watched a friend die before bringing the boy's body back to safety with you, when you escaped. You endured and became stronger for it. You became everything I have ever wanted a son of our line to be." Her mouth hardened and Petunia swallowed visibly. "You became everything that Dudley isn't . . ."

Harry watched his Aunt's eyes turn an icy blue. "I often wonder where I went wrong with that child. Perhaps there is too much of his father in him . . . Dudley will never be one of the Emerald Dawn as there is no magic in him. He will never be great like those of our line. Perhaps I loved him too much to push him to the extremes you were pushed to. None of that matters now. He is obsolete to the survival of the family." She swallowed again. "So he is no longer a concern to me. His father will care for him until I can return after this new danger has been adverted. You are my concern now. You will be trained in every aspect of war and battle. We will contact the survivors of the last war and bring together the new generation of Light Bearers. Together we will drive Calithia back into her grave."

Harry nodded and set his jaw. He knew at that moment that there was no love between himself and his Aunt. A grudging respect perhaps and a sense of duty to their family, but that was all the familial bonds between them. And he knew at that moment that he would do as she wished. He would serve his family as his mother had before him.

The sunlight was streaming in through the glass ceiling and open end of the courtyard. A soft breeze ruffled the leaves of the vines above their heads and the sweet scent of fresh grass wafted on the air. He had never been able to walk away from a place where he was needed and this was no exception. He knew he would help. He knew he would fight. The only question was . . .

. . . Could he win?

A/N: Sooo . . . . what do you think? Remember to review!

**Snickers**: thanks for the review. I hope you like TTD, though I'm thinking of putting it on hiatus until I've got all my plot bunnies sorted out. Don't worry I'll definitely write more now that exams are over.

**LucyferPheonixMalfoy**: wow, nice name. I'm not sure when this will be finished but not for a long while yet. Hope you keep reading and reviewing!

**Hunter** **Hatake**: honey, you don't got to tell me that, I know it rocks! Lol – sori just channelling my inner diva. Thanks for the review!

**Nljfs**: NANCY! I should check my reviews more often I would have responded in my last email – Petunia's not magical exactly – she comes from the squib line of the Emerald Dawn and only inherited a slight divination talent from the magical gene pool. I can't stand magical Petunia normally, but it was the only way I could write this story the way I wanted. Dudley will pop up later in the fic, but don't expect much from him – it's only a minor role. Ever wondered what's going to happen when Vernon and Dudley find out what's going on? It's a long way off in the future but I will get there in time. Kisses darling! And don't work too hard!

**The Best Witch of all**: sorry this took so long to get out! The next chap will be out much faster, I promise!

**Wolfawaken**: Thankyou!

**Weaslow**: thankyou, I wanted to make sure this was something different to the usual fanfics around the place. I know I get sick of reading the same basic plot in eight different fics. If you are after a brilliant read that is out of this world – literally – check out 'A Stranger in an Unholy Land' it should be on my favourites. Yes the Lightbearers will have their hands full. Hehehehe I'm evil some days.

**Rkhiara**: thanks for the review!

**Silver Warrior**: hmmmm . . . you sound very mysterious – thanks for the review!

**Chaseme720**: my favourite Reviewer! Yes the new generation will be much like the old, but growing up in the middle of the War has made sure that these kids are tough and powerful. Not all powerful mind you, but they will definitely be kicking butt – and getting their butts kicked if my notes on upcoming chapters are anything to go on. Be prepared for more Snape – I love him, he's just sooo . . . . nasty! Stick around sweets, I love hearing from you!

Don't forget to review!


	4. Starting the Search

A/N: Sorry this took so laong! After i said i would be faster at updating too ... Thankyou all for being so patient, i won't keep you waiting any longer! here it is Chapter Four:

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the creator and owner of all characters and settings in her Harry Potter series. All other characters and settings mentioned in the following story are mine.

**The Emerald Dawn**

**Chapter Four **

**Starting the Search**

Severus Snape, Potions Master, Death-eater spy, and member of the Grey Wolf Clan paced in front of the large desk in the dimly lit room of his quarters at Hogwarts, shuffling papers in his hands irritably. The usually calm man growled in frustration and flung the documents across his desk before throwing himself into his chair. Breathing harshly he ran a pale hand over his sweating face trying to rid himself of what he was seeing – or rather, what he wasn't seeing.

He had been searching for hours and could find no record of the next of his clan. The Grey Wolf Clan had split into seven different bloodlines nearly one thousand years ago. Since then the bloodlines had split time and time again. However, the seven original bloodlines were the magically strongest and the obvious place to start his search. Nevertheless, all the information Severus had on the clan was being very unhelpful. Mostly it was historical fuddle about past deeds and marriages. Crop seasons and farm animal records. All of it was useless in finding the next generation.

Severus grimaced as he felt the mark on his forearm twinge. The Dark Lord really was happy about something. Severus stood quickly and threw open the door to the cloak closet in the corner of the room. He quickly flicked his wand at the trunk inside and levitated it out. Placing his palm over the lock he waited until it glowed blue and clicked open. He opened it to reveal an assortment of weapons and a set of carefully folded battle robes. A shirt of chain mail gleamed underneath the thick dragon hide of the robes, and the old weapons caught the firelight in their silver and polished blades. Severus ran his hand over the robes reverently. It had been twenty years since he had last worn these. He had once hoped he would never need to again.

Sighing, Severus stood and walked to his drawers pulling out armfuls of clothing and dumping them on top of the weapons and battle robes in the old trunk. There was nothing else for it. He must travel to Veridian at once and seek Raif's counsel. Raif had watched over Her tomb for two decades. He had dedicated his life to the cause. Surely he would know what was happening. Hopefully the Potter brat would be there. Then at least one of the New Generation would be accounted for. For all Snape knew, Calithia's minions were slaughtering the newest Light Bearers as he sat around waiting for a sign to light the way. Quickly Severus flicked his wand at his Potions equipment, which shrunk itself and floated into the trunk. The Potions Master turned to grab any relevant records on the Grey Wolf Clan when he saw the door to his room's standing wide open. He froze in mid turn as he felt a knifepoint dig into his back and a hand grab his shoulder.

"You should ward your room's more heavily Severus. You never know who could come walking through your door. Especially in these times old friend." The knife was removed and Severus spun around wand in hand to meet the smiling eyes of his old friend.

"Jack?" he whispered, as he looked the other man over.

The other man was shorter by a head and broader in the shoulders then Severus. Hard muscle was packed onto his body and his face was tanned and weather worn. Sandy brown hair fell to his shoulders and clear blue eyes sparkled merrily at the taller man.

"It's good to see you again Severus." He nodded with a smile of bright white teeth.

"Jack – you damnable cretin! It's been fifteen years! Where have you been? The last news I heard you told that you were busy slaying vampires in America."

Jack nodded and placed his dagger in its sheath. "The entire east coast of the States has become a battle ground for them. From New Orleans all the way to Boston. I've been working for the Roman Catholic Church, wiping out the most dangerous covens and telling the others to be good little vamps for the time being. I've taken a leave of absence to deal with all this business back in good ol' England." He watched as Severus shoved the books and diaries into the trunk and closed the lid. "You've felt it haven't you? You've felt the earth shaking? And now you're going to Raif for answers."

"You're the seer." Snapped Severus as he used a locking charm on the trunk. "You tell me."

Jack nodded. "You're right, I am a seer. And I know a lot more then you do, so keep your mouth shut if all you're going to do is snap and snarl. I came here to tell you I know where the next generation are. I knew you were having trouble locating them and the eye told me that seeing you was of the utmost importance."

Severus turned swiftly. "You know where they are?" he asked urgently. Jack nodded.

"Yeah I know where they are. Who they are . . . I'm not so sure. I travelled the spirit plane and caught hold of their auras. I also felt the Shadow Queen's. She's waking up Sev. She's becoming more attuned to her surroundings, sensing things she shouldn't have the power to. She already has an awareness of Lily's son. Even though she still slumbers, she knows that we are retrieving them. And she's pissed Sev. Really pissed."

"Are you sure you know where they are?" asked Severus as he strapped a dagger to his belt. Jack nodded.

"Positive." He tapped the side of his skull. "They're all up here in my head like little fireflies pointing me in the right direction. I just have to follow them."

Severus nodded and swung a cloak around his shoulders. "Then Raif can wait. We go now and find them, bring them to Veridian where they can safely be trained."

Jack nodded, watching as Severus shrunk his trunk and slipped it inside his cloak. "We should hurry then." He tapped his head again. "She's getting stronger."

Narcissa Malfoy stood at the windows of her bedchamber and looked out over the rolling lawns and gardens that covered the six hundred acre property that Malfoy Manor was built on. The manor was a huge opulent palace of marble and crystal. It had been built nearly five hundred years ago and thanks to magic, still held as much grace and beauty as the day the doors were first cast open for the Malfoy family.

Narcissa lived a life of beauty, money, and influence. They were the reasons she had married Lucious Malfoy seventeen years ago after all. Her family had been falling from grace ever since Regulus had been discovered as a Death-eater. A traitor Death-eater, but still considered a Death-eater. She had wanted an escape from the life she was living in her father's house. Lucious gave her that. As his wife she was once more a respected and envied member of upper class society. Though her husband supported the Dark Lord throughout the first war and now the second, Narcissa had always remained neutral. In her lifetime she had already fought one war and that was more then enough in her opinion. She refused to participate in further bloodshed. But now . . .

She shivered and pulled her gown's outer robe closer to her body. The earth was trembling. She could feel the forces of shadow and night gathering themselves. Calithia was regaining her strength; there was no doubt in her mind of that. She continued to watch the grounds of the manor she so dearly loved – the home she loved more then the husband who had provided it for her. The husband who was currently in Azkaban for treason against the Ministry of Magic. The husband who had bought her name to the mud once again after trying so hard to remove herself from the disgrace of her family. She did not try to fool herself into believing that there was any love between herself and Lucious. She was a trophy bride who provided Lucious an heir. And he was her direct route to riches, influence, and respect. Only that influence and respect were gone now. All she had left was her home, her son and her husband's money.

She should be happy. She was wealthy, healthy and had her adoring son with her. But she wasn't happy. She hadn't been happy for over a decade. Closer to two now that she thought of it. She missed nights at Veridian with the others, talking and laughing in the library. Pouring over ancient texts with Lily. Fencing with Raif and Jack. Sitting in the stables talking quietly with Kate and Petunia after a day of hard riding. Severus teaching her how to shoot a bow for the first time. Laughing with Gabrielle while playing chess on a rainy day. Helping Alice pick herbs for potions ingredients. Narcissa missed them all so much sometimes that it hurt. They were her family and she loved them all more then she had loved anyone except for her son.

She quickly wiped the stray tear from her face and turned away from the windows, walking swiftly from her chambers. Lucious' rooms were on the other side of the manor. They had not shared a bed for nearly ten years. She had taken lovers in that time, as had Lucious as well. But there were some days when she wished she had married for love. An empty bed was lonely to wake up in each morning, and there was no warmth of a lover to comfort her at night.

Narcissa glanced upwards as a pleasant chiming sounded through the manor. Someone had just apparated into the aparation point on the grounds. She frowned worriedly and grabbed a long curved sword from the suit of armour against the wall of the hall. Swiftly and silently she descended the stairs, her pale blue gown swirling out around her, as she swept downstairs into the gallery. Halfway down, the front doors crashed open and two men swathed in travelling cloaks rushed in. The shorter of the two had a sword drawn and the taller a wand. Sparing no time for them to act, Narcissa screamed a battle cry and ran at them, sword raised in attack.

The man with the sword got the weapon up just in time to block the fatal blow from the socialite. Narcissa slashed the curved blade at him again. He leapt backwards continuing to defend while she drove him closer to the wall. Snaking her blade around his, she wrenched the weapon from his grip, sending it flying across the floor. Raising the blade for the final thrust, Narcissa heard a yell.

"_Mother_!"

Her head jerked around in time to see her son running into the gallery wand in hand. He distracted her long enough for the taller man to cast a curse.

"Perfectuous Totallus!"

Narcissa heard the sword clatter to the ground as her arms snapped to her sides and she fell to the ground.

"Assassins!" She cried as she fought against the curse. "Run Draco! Calithia's scum! Disgusting vile creatures! Get away from me you _vermin_!"

"Narcissa shut up and listen!" yelled the taller man as he removed the curse and removed the hood from his head.

Narcissa sat up and stared at Severus Snape is disbelief. "I thought you were trying to kill me." She whispered wide-eyed. He scowled at her and helped pull her to her feet.

"Not today Narcissa. Do you treat every traveller who comes through your door this way?" he asked, exasperated.

She gave a small smile and embraced him. "I've missed you Sev." She whispered as she fought back tears and breathed in the scent of him.

"Hey, what about me? You can see that old bat every time you have a parent teacher interview. Me? I had to catch three portkeys just to get back to England!"

Narcissa untangled herself from Severus and looked at the smaller man. "Jack? Oh Merlin Jack!" she threw herself into his arms and clung to him for dear life. "I'm so sorry! I could have killed you! Jack . . . I can't believe you're here . . ."

Severus picked the two swords up from the floor.

"Yes, well we're not here for a social visit Cissy." Jack mumbled from under the woman's long blonde hair.

Narcissa stepped back and frowned. "Then you've felt it too? I was hoping it was all simply my imagination. I prayed I read the signs wrong somehow . . ."

Jack shook his head desolately. "You should pack your things Cissy. We've come to take you home. You and your boy. He's the next Cissy. The next of the Black Horizon."

Narcissa nodded. "I had expected as much. Feared it; but expected it. I shall have the house elves gather our possessions. My trunk is in my chambers."

"Mother, what's going on? Where are we going?" asked Draco with a stricken look.

She swept over to him and took his face in her hands looking into eyes that mirrored her own in the worry and fear that was there. "Somewhere that's safe my son. I have enemies that will find us here if we remain as we are. All will be explained in due time, but right now please obey me completely. My life and yours depend on what we do next."

"But Mother what – "

"Please Draco, this is all I ask of you. Go upstairs and tell the house elves to pack our things. Only the necessities mind. Please my son?"

Draco pursed his lips together and exhaled through his nose. "Alright Mother. But I want to know what's going on."

"And you will my son. Now go – hurry now, we must be quick." She placed a kiss on his forehead before releasing him and steering him towards the stairs. He climbed them quickly, turning around at the last step to look back at the three adults in the gallery before disappearing into the manor.

"He's strong." Jack commented staring up the stairs after him. "And he's completely loyal to you. This is good. We feared his father might have had too much influence over him."

"Of course he's strong. He is my son, I would expect nothing less of him. And Lucious has always been distant with the boy. There is little love between them."

Severus nodded and passed her the curved sword. She smiled and accepted it. "Who else has been called along with Draco?"

"Lily's son is already at Veridian. He had been dreaming of the city. We believe he arrived there within the last twenty four hours."

Narcissa raised a perfect eyebrow. "Harry Potter? That boy can't seem to catch a break can he?"

Jack shook his head with a crooked smile. "Doesn't look that way. We think Petunia may be there as well. Not completely sure of that though seeing as she swore off the magical world after the death of her sister . . ."

Narcissa nodded sadly. "Lily . . . she was the greatest of us all." she closed her eyes tightly. "I don't believe I have ever allowed myself to grieve properly for her. Not with Lucious hanging over me, enraged with the Dark Lords defeat."

"It is alright Cissy." Murmured Jack as he put an arm around her shoulders in comfort. "Now we have the chance to honour her death and the deaths of the others. We will reunite the Light Bearers and fight for our freedom once more. We will make them proud Cissy. We will show everyone that we are the greatest warriors in Europe and we will triumph over the Shadow Queen once again." He smiled. "Now come little sister. We must prepare for the war."

Harry breathed in deeply as he slowly centred himself. He could feel calm washing over his body and mind as he slowly exhaled and gently let himself relax.

" . . . listen to me Harry . . . feel your breath flow through your body right to the tip of your toes . . . hold it there . . .gently . . . slowly breathe out . . . that's it . . . imagine you are on the shore of a lake . . . it's dark, peaceful . . . feel the waves lapping at the shore . . . breathe . . . slowly Harry . . . there is calm and peace . . . "

Harry let his mind be lulled into the incredible tranquil feeling the other mans voice soothed him into. He had never felt this relaxed in his life. He breathed slowly dimly aware of his position sitting cross-legged on the floor of the library. Raif's voice softly spoke to him through the haze of comfort he had slowly built around himself. He could feel the tension dripping away from his body.

" . . .that's good Harry . . . now slowly look inside yourself . . . can you do that Harry? I want you to look into your mind now . . . slowly mind . . . stay calm . . . can you feel it yet?"

Harry let himself fall into his subconscious and the comforting darkness. Slowly he pushed back the darkness and felt the warmth and heat coming from within. He nodded slowly. "I can feel it . . ." he whispered.

"Good . . . you're doing well Harry . . . I'm going to add the spark now . . . alright . . . it will let you have direct access to your magic . . . ready . . .now."

Harry felt a fingertip touch his forehead and gasped as heat exploded behind his eyelids. His eyes snapped open and he fell backwards so he was lying on the floor, back arched and fingers clawing at the hard wooden floor. He gasped for breath. He was in agony. Fire was burning throughout his body, searing through his bones and extending into every nerve ending. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fought back against the scream that threatened to break free from his throat.

"Listen to me Harry! Don't fight this! Do _not_ fight this Harry! You have to accept it! It's a part of you now! You must accept the pain and submit yourself to it."

Harry let out a strangled yell and closed his eyes tightly against the pain. It felt as though he was being burned alive from the inside. The pain was so intense, so all consuming it rivalled the Cruciatus. He felt hands grip his biceps and shake him hard.

"Harry! Come on! Don't fight it Harry! You will get through this I promise you, but you must let it happen! For once in your life stop fighting!"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he took a long shuddering breath and felt himself go limp. The fire waging inside his chest slowly ebbed and drew back into him. Finally Harry was left gasping and shuddering on the floor. Panting for breath he was dimly aware of pain in his hands and fingers, his aching head and a heavy weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes slowly blinking to find Raif straddling his hips and pinning his hands to the ground with his own.

He moaned and closed his eyes again. Raif carefully moved off of him and pulled him into his arms. "You did well Harry, rest for a bit now. Breathe slowly . . . that's it . . ."

Harry let himself be cradled to the older man's chest as he tried to get his body back under control. His fingers were twitching on their own accord and he was having difficulty moving his arms and legs. Sighing, he buried his face in Raif's chest and concentrated on his breathing and the older man's heartbeat. He was dimly aware of the other man holding him to his chest as he whispered words of comfort and stroked his hair.

"It's alright, you might feel a little disoriented. Don't worry, your body just has to get used to your magic . . . you're doing well . . ."

Harry whimpered as strong arms picked him up and cradled him gently. He sighed as he felt himself being laid down on a soft couch and a blanket cover him. The inner warmth ran comfortingly through his limbs, soothing any aches or pains that were left behind from the ritual.

Fingers were running soothingly through his hair and he heard a warm voice murmur something to him before he fell into the deep blackness of sleep.

Petunia watched from the doorway as the raven-haired young man slept on the couch, wrapped carefully in blankets. Her nephew had grown up much too early for many people's liking, but he still resembled a child in his sleep. She frowned as he stirred slightly, his dark sooty eyelashes fluttering against creamy skin. Dudley had been jealous of his cousin's skin all throughout their teenaged years. While Harry's had stayed smooth and unblemished, Dudley had received massive breakouts. She smiled as she thought of her son. She loved her child more then anything else in the world despite his many flaws. He was a teenager after all; he would grow out of them.

Petunia watched her sister's son and marvelled at the differences between the two boys who had grown up under the same roof. One given everything he might ever want or need for, loved unconditionally and praised for every accomplishment. The other hidden from sight, deprived of love and condemned for being something he had no control over. Petunia sighed. She had done many things she wished she could change but in the end her goal was successful. He would lead the Light Bearers to victory, Petunia was certain of it. The years had hardened him to the cruelties of the world. He would prevail and continue the family line. She was sure of it.

The Evens' were the last known family extending from the original clan but had long been a long line of Squibs and the children of Squibs. A magical child was rare in the family. Lily had been a miracle in her parents' eyes, the first in four generations. They had been so pleased when she had announced she was marrying James Potter, from the long and ancient pureblood line. The squib gene in Lily would not be passed on to children from blood as old as the Potters, surely. And they had been right. The child birthed from Lily had borne eyes the beautiful green colour of emeralds.

Petunia felt Raif's body standing next to her as she continued to watch Lily's son sleep. His hand came to rest gently on her shoulder. "He'll be fine. He is young and strong." He shook his head in wonderment. "I can't believe how strong he is. A mere child being that powerful is . . . incomprehensible. The freeing process could have killed him his magic is so strong. I should have prepared him better."

Petunia watched as the boy's chest rose and fell peacefully. "He's fine. Now he has complete access to the magic. He will be all the stronger for it. You all went through it and came out unscathed. So will he."

Raif frowned and shook his head slowly. "None of us had power like that. Not at sixteen anyway. None of us suffered pain the likes of what he just went through. He has been taught the basics in mind magic; he was using shields to try to block it out. I had to make him drop them before his power consumed him fighting against it."

"How long will he be out for?" asked Petunia still watching her nephew.

"The rest of the day perhaps. Maybe even until morning. The ritual took a lot out of him now his body has to get used to it."

Petunia nodded. "Very well. Send him to me when he awakens. I have things I must discuss with the boy." She shrugged Raif's hand away and spun on her heel. Raif watched as she walked briskly down the corridor and disappeared around a corner. He looked back at the boy sleeping soundly on the couch. Something was amiss between Petunia and her nephew, and Raif was going to find out what.

Draco Malfoy was not happy. He was cold, confused and annoyed with the three adults who were pretending he was not there. He scowled at the passing countryside and settled back into his seat in his mothers Rolls Royce. His mother had given the chauffeur the day off and instead the man Jack was driving. Narcissa and Severus were conversing in low tones in the seats across from Draco. Occasionally he caught a word or two.

" . . . she slumbers but soon awakens . . ."

" . . . only two –"

" . . . Jack knows where they are."

" – Torbix or assassins?"

" . . .we must find the others . . . Alices son for certain . . ."

" . . . only three known members . . ."

Draco often caught the two giving him glances, making him feel as though they were talking about him. He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Suddenly Draco was thrown forward with a yell as the car braked to a halt with a giant lurch.

"Jack! What the devil are you doing!" hissed Severus exasperatedly as he picked himself up off the ground. Only Narcissa had managed to stay in her seat and she glanced around worriedly. She pressed the button to make the divider between the drivers cabin and the passengers go down. Draco rubbed his bumped elbow and pulled himself back into his seat.

Jack was sitting rigid in his seat, hands tightly clenching the steering wheel while he breathed laboriously, gasping for breath.

"Jack what's wrong?" asked Narcissa urgently. She reached through the divider to clasp his shoulder. "Jack?"

He stared slack jawed out of the windscreen for a moment before closing his mouth and swallowing hard. "Did you feel that?" he whispered, turning to face the others.

Draco frowned watching his mothers face turn from concerned, to frightened.

"It's not Her is it? Merlin Jack, tell me it's not."

Jack shook his head quickly. "Power." He whispered. "Coming from beyond the mountains."

"Veridian?" asked Severus. Jack nodded. Severus groaned. "Merlin save us, what has Potter done now?"

"Potter?" sneered Draco. "What's he got to do with anything?"

"Could you feel it?" asked Jack frantically. "You had to have felt it! It's incredible . . ."

Narcissa shook her head. "Show me." She said taking hold of Jacks hand. He met her eyes for a moment before nodding and both closed their eyes.

Narcissa gasped and her eyes flew open. She jerked her hand away and stared wide eyed at the man. "Only Lily's son could be so . . ."

Jack nodded. "I know. Raif must have completed the freeing ritual."

"Incredible . . ." breathed Narcissa. "We should keep going and find the others. Jack you said there were two more from the clans nearby?"

Jack nodded. "The Grey Wolf clan and the West Wind clan."

Draco watched with growing frustration. What was going on?

A hand clasped his arm and he looked up into his Potions Masters black onyx eyes. "All will be revealed soon Draco. Have patience."

"But – "

"Patience Draco."

Draco settled back into his seat to glare moodily out the window as the car started down the road again.

A/N: Whatcha all think? I really love hearing from you all so leave me a review and make my day!

**Reviewer Responses!**

**Lucyfer Pheonix Malfoy:** Oh I love you. I'm glad you're enjoying my story. Petunia isn't really magical but she's not really muggle either. She can't use a wand but she can assist in rituals and the like. She also has a touch of the inner eye. She is going to be a major character in TED so there will be more of Petunia coming. I haven't read your fic yet but I'll take a look at it after I finish up with this and leave a review for you!

**2InsanitiesIn1:** Yes Ron and Hermione will be joining Harry soon but not for a while yet. I agree completely with you, Harry needs his friends. I don't think a fic is complete without them by Harry's side. Thankyou for the review!

**ERMonkey Burner of Cookies**: Thankyou once more for the offer! I'm sooo sorry about how long I've taken to update. It's been weeks! Arghhhh! I'll try to get them out quicker. Promise!

**Dd9736:** thanks for leaving a review for me! I know what you mean … my muse goes out of control if I don't keep a hold of it. That's why my other fic TTD is in FanFic-Purgatory at the moment. Completely off track from where I wanted it to go. I'm thinking of removing it and rewriting it from the beginning. Good luck with the runaway muse!

**Fighting Destiny**: I like your name. Makes you sound like a ninja or sumthin. Hehe … thankyou for the review, I'd love to hear from you again!

**Chaseme720**: HELLO! I missed you! Action is coming up soon, promise! I'm trying to set the story up for the plot to speed up. Chapter Ten should be the point where the Light Bearers return to the wizarding world – according to my calculations anyway. Love and kisses baby xxx

**Sarah R Potter:** Glad you like it. I'll try to update faster! Real Life keeps getting in the way …

Thanks to everyone who took time to check out my story! Question? How is it I've got hundreds of hits on TED but not hundreds of reviews? Help me out and tell me what you think of my fic! I love getting them and they guilt me into writing more. : )

Love you all,

Jellylegs


End file.
